Always
by rosenberg1991
Summary: 6 years after Tara's death Buffy goes to England, there she meets someone she never thought she would see again... B/W femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place six years after "Grave", season 7 never happened.**

**I do not own anything from Buffy the vampire slayer. It all belongs to Joss Whedon.**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

When Buffy arrived at the small airport in England she was exhausted from the 15 hour long flight. She could never really relax when she was on an airplane because she knew she didn´t have any controll over it. It was very typical of her to feel uncomfortable because of something small like that.

When she got of the plane she expected Giles to be waiting for her, but she couldn't see him anywhere. After about half an hour she decided to try to call him, maybe he was too caught up in a book or something and forgot all about her coming to visit today. When nobody answered she started to get a little nervous, but quickly dismissed the feeling as another of her paranoid ones she used to have whenever she was lacking control.

After five minutes she heard a very familiar and embarassing sound which she quickly identified as her cellphone ringing.

"I'm a barbiegirl in a barbiewooorld"

'_Okay_', she thought to herself, blushing slightly, '_Next time Dawn asks if she can borrow your cellphone, just buy a new one for her. It would save you from alot of humiliation_.'

She answered the phone and when she heard that it was Giles who called she immediately relaxed a little whitout even noticing that she had been a bit tensed.

"Oh, hi Giles."she said.

"Hello Buffy." Giles said with the familiar english accent, "I'm terribly sorry that I couldn't come and pick you up at the airport. I'm rather busy at the moment but I'm quite sure that you will be able to find the way by yourself if I just tell you how to get here. It's acctually within walking distance from where you are."

"Ok, just give me the instructions and I will be on my way." Buffy answered and hoped that she wouldn't embarass herself by getting lost on her way there.

After some quick instructions she headed of in the direction Giles had told her to go. It was a very beautiful spring day and Buffy enjoyed walking around in the little town. She couldn't figure out why they had an airport in a little town like this but was very happy they did, because walking here from some big city didn't sound very appealing.

Buffy walked for about 15 minutes and just enjoyed looking at the beautiful landscape that was surrounding her. When she walked through a park she decided to sit down on a bench for a while and just savour the view and the calm that she somehow felt just by being far away from Sunnydale.

After sitting there a little while she suddenly noticed a little girl that was running around and playing with some friends. Buffy sensed something familiar about this girl and found it nearly impossible to look away from her. There was something about her, her fiery red hair and the way she acted that made her remember some painful memories of her best friend.

'_Willow_', she thought. Not a day had passed without Buffy somehow being reminded of her. It was over six years since she last met her friend.

As she continued watching the little girl she started to think about Willow and why she had left. It was after Taras death, when Willow went crazy and tried to end the world. She left for England with Giles to learn more about magic and how to control her powers. She stayed there for over a month, but one day she just disappeared, she left without even saying goodbye. They had looked for her everywhere but there weren't any signs indicating where she might have gone. After a while they started thinking that maybe she had done something stupid, driven by grief. Slowly everybody started to realize that they problably wouldn't see her ever again, she might not even be alive. Buffy had refused to belive them, she stayed locked up in her room for a week, just crying and refused to talk to anyone, she didn't even eat. The only thing she could think during that time was that she never got to tell Willow how much she really loved her. She would never get the chance to admit her true feelings for the redhead, but she knew deep down inside that she would never stop loving her.

She sat on the bench and let her emotions flow freely as she recalled all the memories she had of the redhead. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice when the little girl she had watched earlier sat down next to her on the bench.

"Hi." she said, drawing Buffys focus back to the present. "How come you're so sad?" she asked, staring into Buffys eyes with a piercing blue gaze. Buffy was distracted for a while, those eyes seemed so familiar. She just continued to watch the girl with a confused look on her face and forgot to answer the question she was asked.

"My mommy says I'm not allowed to talk to stangers because they might be dangerous and want to hurt me, but I don't think that you would want to do that, right?" the girl said ignoring the fact that Buffy hadn't answered her previous question. "But technically you wouldn't be a stranger if I knew your name, perhaps we could be friends instead. Would you like to be my friend?" she continued without even taking a breath of air.

The girl looked at her with an expectant look and Buffy regained her consciousness.

"I would love to be your friend." she said holding out her hand to the girl, "I'm Buffy."

The girl took her hand and looked up at her with a smile. "Buffy," she said, "that's a funny name."

"Yeah, I guess so." Buffy replied with a smile. "But you know, this is kind of unfair, you know what to call me but I don't know what to call you."

"My mommy always calls me 'T' and I really like it so I think you could do that to." The girl looked up at Buffy but suddenly she started to look around as if she was looking for something or rather someone. "I have to go," she said, "mommy is looking for me. I can go get her so she can meet you too, I really want her to meet you since your my new friend. Do you want to meet her to?" she asked Buffy with almost a pleading look.

"Of course I would like to meet her." she said with a smile. "I can wait here while you go get her, is that ok?"

The girl nodded and ran off. Buffy was still a little confused over how she knew that her mother was looking for her, she hadn't heard anyone call for her. She watched the little redhead as she ran up to a woman nearby. The woman wasn't facing Buffy but she could still tell that the girl had inherited a lot of features from her mother, they had the same fiery red hair. She heard the girl speak the her mother with excitement in her voice.

"Mommy I made a new friend, I want you to meet her, she is sitting over there on the bench." The girl was exstatic and continued to talk about her friend. "She even has a crazier name than you mom, her name is Buffy, isn't that strange?"

With that the woman slowly turned around and Buffy found herself looking into a beautiful pair of emerald eyes she hadn't seen in over 6 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Surprise**

The two women just continued to stare at eachother with tears running down their cheeks. They were both so shocked from seeing each other again that they were unable to speak. But soon the slayer was the first to break the silence.

"Willow?" she asked in an uncertain voice.

The redhead merely nodded and continued to watch the blonde who ran up to her and wrapped her strong arms around her in a crushing hug. The blonde noticed that her friend tensed up and quickly let go of her.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." she apologized and looked up into the pair of sparkling emerald eyes.

"You didn't hurt me Buffy, it's just..." the witch trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"What is it Willow? Is something wrong?" Buffy watched the redhead with concern. She truly hoped that nothing bad had happened to her in the time that she had been gone. '_I will never be able to forgive myself if she's hurt_.' she thought as she tried to discover any physical damage on her friend.

"No, I just thought that you never wanted to see me again after what I did." Willow admitted still refusing to meet the slayers eyes with her own.

"Of course I wanted to see you again, don't be ridiculous. You're my best friend, I would never turn my back on you." Buffy replied, a little surprised that she would even think something like that.

When the redhead still didn't look up she reached out and gently tilted her head up so that she was forced to look into her eyes. "I don't care about what you did Willow, I still love you."

The witch let out a small giggle and when she saw the perplexed expression in Buffys face she decided to explain herself. "You sounded very much like Xander when you said that you know."

"Oh," the slayer quickly remembered the speech Xander had given Willow that day on Kingman's Bluff, "that's what Xander said to you when he stopped you from destroying the world, right?"

When Willow got a panicked look on her face Buffy got confused, but then remembered that the little girl had listened to them the whole time while curiosly watching them.

Willow bent down so she was about the same height as her. "Sweetie, why don't you run along and play with your friends for a while so that mommy can talk to Buffy."

The girl, who really wanted to hear more of their conversation tried to object. "But mommy I want to stay here with you and Buffy."

Willow looked at her daughter with a firm expression. "Tara, what did we talk about earlier?" When Buffy first heard the girls name it made very much sence. '_Of course she named her after Tara._' she thought with a sad smile.

"Ok mommy, I'll listen to you." And after giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek, the girl ran to her friends and continued to play.

Willow watched her daughter for a while and then she turned back to Buffy. She suggested that they would sit down on the bench and continue their conversation.

They sat in silence for a while, both thinking how lucky they were that they once again had each other in their lives. And once again it was Buffy who broke the silence.

"So she is your daughter?" She asked trying hard not to sound jealous at the thought of Willow having a family with someone else.

"Yes, she is." the redhead answered the question with a sad smile and watched her daugther when she played with her friends.

"Hey," Buffy got a little worried about the sadness her friend expressed, "what's wrong?"

"I just wish that she could have met her other mother before she died." Willow replied still watching her daugther intently.

"Oh." Buffy said when she realized that Willow was a single mom but then she finally understood. "Oh, she is named after her mother, right?"

Willow nodded, turning towards the blonde. Then Buffy remembered something. "Does she have any magical powers?" she asked.

Willow looked a little confused and scared before she answered the question. "Yes, actually she does. Why did you ask?"

"I just remembered that she knew you were looking for her even though I didn't hear anything, and I usually can pick up on most things with my slayer hearing." she said with a small smile.

"She has the power to read peoples emotions. Usually it only works on people she like or feel connected to, and she have to be close to them to pick up the emotions. But if she shares a special bond with a person, she can read their emotions from miles away. She must have felt that I got worried and knew I was looking for her." she explained with a proud smile. "She got most of her powers from Tara."

Buffy felt like she had gotten the answer to most of her questions but there was still one thing she couldn't figure out, so she decided to ask. "How did you..."

"Magic." the witch anwered before Buffy could even finish her question. She got a sad expression on her face as she continued. "That's why I left." she paused for a minute and then explained. "I thought that you hated me for the way I used my magic after Taras death, so when I found out that our spell had worked, that I was pregnant, I left. I didn't want my daughter to become an outcast because of a mistake I did. I figured that you guys despised magic after I what I did, and I didn't want you to despise my daughter."

"Willow." Buffy said in a thick voice and hugged the redhead thightly, trying not to hurt her. "We could never despies you, or little Tara. We love you both very much, you have to realize that." They hugged each other for a long time, both enjoying the feeling of being so close to each other. They both savoured the moment before reluctantly letting go.

Willow, who desperately needed to distract herself from thinking of Buffy as more than a friend, tried to think of something to say. She knew she didn't have a chance with her since the slayer never could return her feelings, but that didn't stop her from asking her next question. "Now that you know a little about my lovelife, or rather lack of since Tara, you have to tell me something about yours." Then, with a playful smirk she added, "Have you met someone special?"

"No," Buffy tried to think back, "Everything has been very stressful lately. Ever since Anya and Xander moved from Sunnydale I've been busy. You knew they moved, rigth?"she looked over to the redhead for confirmation, and when she nodded she continued. "It's only me and Dawn left, and she spends most of her time studying or partying with her collage friends." She got an amused smile from the redhead when she compalined over the fact that Dawn didn't have time for her anymore.

"So you mean that you haven't dated anyone since Riley?" the redhead asked while staring in disbelief at her friend.

"Well, um.."she started hesitantly, looking a bit embarrassed, "I did kind of dated one person for a while, but that didn't work out."

"Well, who was it?" the redhead asked with a lagre grin on her face, eager to know who the slayer had dated.

Buffy looked a little uncertain but then she answered the question. "Her name is Kennedy."


End file.
